A known door handle device is described in JP2001-32579 A. The known door handle device includes a handle member and a handle frame member serving as a base. The handle frame member is fixed to a door while slidably engaging with the handle member. A pair of engaging portions is provided on the handle frame member and extends outwardly in a side direction. A pair of inserting grooves, into which the engaging portions are inserted, and a pair of shaft holes, with which the engaging portions are engaged, are provided on the handle member. The inserting grooves extend from the edge of the front side of the handle member inclined from a closed position to the backside thereof. The shaft holes are opened to the top end of the inserting grooves and the engaging portions are engaged with the shaft holes after being inserted into the inserting grooves. A cushion rubber is provided on each end of the handle frame member serving as an interposition member. Because handle member unlikely return to the closed position by means of the cushion rubbers, the engaging portions unlikely return from the shaft holes to the inserting grooves. Therefore, the handle member can easily be assembled to the handle frame member.
However, with the construction of the aforementioned door handle device, it is difficult to assemble the handle member to the handle frame member if the handle member with a counterweight is desired to be slidably engaged with the handle frame member while inserting the counterweight through the handle frame member.
When an opening portion is provided on the handle frame member and extended in a longitudinal direction longer than the handle member for accommodating other devices such as a key cylinder member in the handle frame member, the handle member should be engaged with the handle frame member in a condition where the counterweight is inserted through the opening portion. On this occasion, the counterweight may interfere with the handle frame member, thus the engaging portion unlikely be inserted into the inserting grooves which are extended from the edge of the front side of the handle member inclined from the closed position to the backside thereof. Accordingly, the handle member unlikely be engaged with the handle frame member when the handle frame member is extended in a longitudinal direction longer than the handle member, so as to allow the other devices such as the key cylinder member to be accommodated in the handle frame member.
A need thus exists for door handle device which is configured so as to accommodate the other devices such as the key cylinder member in the handle frame member and assemble, without difficulty, the handle member to the handle frame member.